La Plume
by Loufok
Summary: OS Gabriel. A quoi servent les plumes des anges ? [complète]


_Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire un OS sur Gabriel... J'espère avoir réussi à cerner le personnage et à le retranscrire correctement dans ce petit texte. A la base, c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma chère Nafrayu (*coeur coeur*) mais elle m'a autorisé à le publier alors le voilà. ^^ Le personnage féminin que je dépeins ici est d'ailleurs essentiellement basé sur elle (et non pas sur moi XD) mais je pense que tout le monde peut se retrouver un peu en elle, en particulier en ce qui concerne cette "angoisse de la page blanche". :) Assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la CW._

 _edit : Merci à MariMagda pour sa gentille review (elle est en guest donc je ne peux pas la remercier par MP) et pour sa correction. Cette histoire de pupille/iris, je me fais toujours avoir. x)_

* * *

 **La Plume**

Elle fixait son écran d'un regard vide. Le curseur clignotait inlassablement sur la page blanche, attendant que les premiers mots de l'histoire apparaissent enfin. Découragée, elle repoussa son clavier et frotta ses yeux douloureux. Soit sa muse avait pris des vacances au soleil, soit elle avait décidé de jouer les connasses et se réjouissait du spectacle de son désespoir. Dans les deux cas, cette garce n'était d'aucune aide pour la jeune auteure qui était à deux doigts d'envoyer valser son ordinateur par la fenêtre. Abattue, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Sa nuque était raide de fatigue tout comme ses épaules et son estomac commençait à protester. Elle abandonna son tabouret et se dirigea vers la kitchenette pour préparer un petit quelque chose. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'image aimantée au frigo. C'était une reproduction d'un tableau du Caravage, peintre qu'elle adulait et qui s'intitulait sobrement _Saint Matthieu et l'Ange_. Elle ne croyait pas en Dieu, elle était même franchement athée, mais elle croyait aux anges. Ce n'était pas un caprice ou une vision romantique mais une conviction profonde basée sur son expérience personnelle. Il y a quelques années de ça, elle avait survécu à un violent accident de voiture et, comble du miracle, ses blessures avaient guéri rapidement. Vite et bien. Il n'y avait pas de hasard, quelque part, quelque chose, quelqu'un veillait sur elle. Et si ce n'était pas Dieu, alors c'était un ange. Certains pourraient trouver cette certitude risible, ridicule, après tout, qui dit anges dit soldats du Seigneur. Mais elle ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Elle ne demandait pas aux autres de partager ses convictions, elle ne les imposait d'ailleurs à personne. Pour elle, les anges existaient, Dieu non, fin de l'histoire.

Sa petite image était une reproduction noir et blanc de la première version du tableau, très différente de la version finale, mais qu'elle lui préférait largement. L'oeuvre était plus intimiste, le cadrage plus resserré sur la scène. Si le jeune garçon n'avait pas eu d'ailes, la peinture aurait pu être une simple, mais tout de même tendre, scène de lecture entre un grand-père et son petit-fils. Elle ne se lassait pas de détailler les plumes duveteuses, l'expression ébahie sur le visage de l'homme et surtout, le délicat touché de l'ange sur la main de l'évangéliste. Les doigts fins de l'être céleste guidaient avec grâce ceux, épais et robustes, de Matthieu. Il avait de la chance, il avait un ange sur son épaule pour le guider dans l'écriture lui !

Elle mangea sans réel appétit, angoissée à l'idée de ne pas réussir à commencer son roman. À ressasser ses pensées noires, elle eu carrément le cafard et les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Elle expédia la fin de son repas, renifla un bon coup et s'essuya le coin des yeux. Y'avait pas de raison, elle allait trouver un truc ! Elle laissa l'assiette et les couverts sales au fond de l'évier dans l'idée de faire la vaisselle plus tard et se rassit devant son écran, déterminée à pondre quelque chose.

Un bon trois-quart d'heure plus tard, non seulement elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce mais avait attrapé un mal de cou insupportable à force de contempler son document texte désespérément vide. À bout de nerf, elle se leva vivement et prenant la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, soit son pot à crayons, elle le balança furieusement au sol. Geste qu'elle regretta immédiatement car le contenant se brisa, laissant les stylos et autres mines s'éparpiller par terre. Elle adorait ce pot. Cet acte malheureux décupla sa colère et elle poussa un hurlement de rage, prête à s'acharner sur le prochain objet malchanceux venu. Son poing, serré sur un cadre photo, se leva au dessus de sa tête dans le but de le jeter violemment au sol.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, lança une voix.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle laissa tout de même tomber l'objet mais une main secourable le rattrapa à deux centimètres du carrelage.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? la gronda le drôle de petit homme qui se tenait désormais devant elle, tout sourire.

Il examina la photo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ta grand-mère ne te l'aurait surement pas pardonné hein ? demanda-t-il avec un air enjoué.

Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, elle regarda de tous côtés, comme à la recherche d'une explication rationnelle sur la subite apparition d'un inconnu en plein milieu de son salon.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ?

\- Ma puce, je suis là quand on a besoin de moi. Et visiblement, c'est le cas ici. J'ai empêché mamie de se faire exploser la tronche tout de même !

À l'entendre, c'était l'exploit du siècle.

\- Je ne suis pas votre puce, merci ! Et vous êtes qui d'abord ?

\- Quelle importance, répondit-il sur un ton désinvolte.

\- Quelle importante ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Vous faites souvent irruption chez les gens comme ça ?!

Sa question demeura sans réponse alors que l'homme commençait à examiner l'intérieur de l'appartement. C'est un petit appartement avec une pièce principale, faisant à la fois office de salon, salle à manger et chambre. Dans un coin se trouvait une petite cuisine. Les seules pièces séparées étaient la salle de bain et les toilettes. Propre, rangé, il ne contenait pas trop de choses, juste le nécessaire. Mais ce n'était pas l'aménagement intérieur qui l'intéressait. D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers le frigo. Il remarqua l'image en décoration et pouffa doucement, amusé. Puis il ouvrit la porte et jeta son nez à l'intérieur.

\- Nan mais faut pas vous gêner ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec fureur.

Elle n'eu pas besoin de protester plus longtemps car très vite, il referma le meuble pour se tourner vers elle.

\- Où se trouvent les bonbons ?

\- Les bonbons, répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- Les sucreries, les douceurs, les friandises, les confiseries, les bonbons quoi ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Non mais vous vous croyez où là ? rétorqua-t-elle, irritée. Je ne vous connais pas, vous apparaissez comme ça chez moi, vous prenez vos aises et… et les bonbons ça ne se rangent pas dans un frigo ! Soit vous sortez, soit j'appelle la police !

Il l'avait laissé parler sans l'interrompre, un air légèrement ennuyé sur le visage, comme un adulte qui doit attendre la fin du caprice d'un gamin avant de pouvoir enfin le raisonner.

\- Fini ? Bien. On peut passer aux choses sérieuses. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu es en panne d'inspiration et tu as peur de ne pas réussir à commencer ton roman.

Il fit une petite moue.

\- Ça devrait pas être trop dur à régler.

\- Comment vous savez ça ? le coupa-elle, soudain apeurée.

Il agita la tête avec impatience et roula des yeux.

\- On s'en fiche !

Sur un ton plus calme, il reprit.

\- La solution à ton problème est simple. Bouge pas.

Il leva la main et la glissa vers son cou, comme pour se gratter. Incertaine, elle le regarda se démener et grimacer. Il poussa un petit grognement de douleur alors qu'il semblait retirer quelque chose de son omoplate puis ramena sa main devant lui. Ce qu'elle vit la sidéra et une expression de surprise lui échappa. Tantôt bleue, tantôt dorée. Tantôt rouge, tantôt blanche, tantôt argent, tantôt rose. Parfois noir, parfois bronze. Oscillant entre le orange et le vert, le violet et le gris. Elle n'avait jamais vu une plume pareille. Au moindre sourcillement, au moindre souffle d'air, au moindre mouvement, sa teinte était redéfinie. Médusée, la jeune fille laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Prends-la, offrit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Ce qu'elle fit d'une main hésitante. Elle était tellement belle que ça en était irréel. Avec précaution, la jeune femme laissa courir le bout de la plume dans la paume de sa main. La caresse provoqua un long frisson dans le creux de ses reins. Troublée, elle examina l'homme. Il était petit, les cheveux châtains clairs presque blonds. Un visage sympathique, souriant. Et ses yeux. Là encore, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Ils étaient puissants. Durs, mortels, acérés. La couleur de ses iris lui rappelaient les différents métaux utilisés pour forger les armes ou les boucliers. De l'étain, du bronze, du cuivre. Mais malgré cet aspect impitoyable et guerrier, elle remarqua quelques paillettes d'or de-ci de-là. Un prince guerrier. Cette pensée était tellement extravagante qu'elle se sentit revenir sur terre. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et détourna la tête.

\- Vous vous promenez souvent avec des plumes dans le dos ?

\- Toujours, répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac.

Elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer.

\- Un sourire ! Je préfère ça ! se réjouit-il.

\- J'ai du mal à vraiment comprendre…

\- Chaque auteur a besoin d'une bonne plume et tu tiens entre tes mains le top du top niveau qualité. Tu n'en trouveras pas de meilleure.

\- Quoi, elle est magique ? railla-t-elle.

Il rit doucement.

\- Ça marche avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant : la foi. Et je sais que de ce côté là tu n'auras pas trop de soucis, tu crois en nous depuis un moment déjà.

\- En… vous ?

Avec un sourire énigmatique, il se détourna et se dirigea vers le frigo. Il détacha l'image aimantée sur la porte, s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit.

\- Un ange sur ton épaule pour t'aider dans l'écriture, c'est ce que tu souhaite pas vrai ?

Réalisant l'ampleur de ses paroles, elle pâlit.

\- Vous… vous… vous êtes…

\- En effet, répondit-il calmement.

Elle resta interdite pendant de longues secondes. Il fallait du temps à son cerveau pour assimiler l'information.

\- C'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Prouvez-le.

Il fit un signe de tête désolé.

\- Comme je l'a dit, tu auras besoin de puiser dans tes convictions pour avoir les preuves que tu demande. Je n'ai pas à le faire pour toi, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux et revint à sa propriétaire.

\- Je vais te laisser, dit-il d'une voix douce, tu as besoin d'être un peu seule avec toi-même.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, incapable de parler.

\- Je te souhaite vraiment d'y arriver. ajouta-t-il en désignant l'ordinateur d'un signe de tête.

\- Attendez !

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quoi votre nom ?

Une ombre passa dans ses beaux yeux : il hésitait. Elle retint son souffle. Finalement, il inclina doucement la tête avec un air triste.

\- Gabriel.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- L'archange…

Il hocha la tête par l'affirmative. Un long silence s'installa.

\- Pourquoi ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il eu un sourire triste.

\- Parce que j'aime la fantaisie. J'aime les histoires. J'aime la créativité.

Un nouveau silence emplit la pièce.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller. En plus, tu risque d'avoir une marque indélébile sur la joue si je reste plus longtemps, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogatif mais n'obtint pas de réponse. A la place, il lui donna un dernier conseil.

\- Les plumes d'anges sont précieuses. Utilise-la bien.

Un signe de tête, un bruissement de plumes et il était parti. Elle n'eu cependant pas le loisir de faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer car brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Redressant vivement la tête, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie sur son clavier. En quelques secondes, ses idées furent claires. Déçue, elle comprit que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Son pot de crayon était bien là, ainsi que le cadre avec la photo de sa grand-mère. Quand à la plume… Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se trouvait à côté de sa souris d'ordinateur. Jaune, brun, corail, turquoise, platine… Des couleurs toujours changeantes et infinies.

Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire se peignit sur son visage alors qu'elle toucha son cadeau avec délicatesse.

Et ailleurs, plus loin, quelque part, Gabriel souriait aussi.

* * *

 _Que je vous explique : j'ai toujours pensé que le rôle du "mécène" seyait bien à Gabriel. Je suis même quasiment sûre qu'il a inspiré les plus grands écrivains. :p Et quoi de plus "accurate" qu'une plume d'ange pour bien écrire hein ? ^^_

 _J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est que vous avez eu le courage de tout lire et donc, que ça doit pas être totalement de la bouse. XD Dans tous les cas, hésitez pas à me faire connaitre votre pensée par une petite review ! :D_


End file.
